Revenge
by Fang16Max
Summary: Ivy's mom has just died and she and her brother, Parker, keep seing her. a reacurring nightmare seems to be pushing Ivy to the edge... what will happen? please review! changed the summary due to mind change...
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

"Ivy?" A voice called softly from a dark corner of the bedroom. Ivy felt chills go down her back that caused all of the hair on her arms to stand straight up. "Yes?" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice asked as cold as icicles on a twenty below freezing day. "No." Ivy struggled to get out through the violent shakes that were rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, I think you do. Think about what happened two weeks ago." The voice said when Ivy did not continue.

Ivy searched her mind. She went through all of the people she had ever known. Through the dirty and dark parts that were polluted with horrible things. And then to the few light parts that she rarely experienced.

And then, as she rounded a corner of her mind, she saw exactly what the voice was talking about.

One cold Saturday night in Seattle, Ivy had been out with one of her gangs, the Red Blades. Earlier that week one of their gang members had been taken down in a hit and run. So in the Red Blades minds, the only fair thing to do was murder the person responsible.

Later that week, they had tracked down the murderer do a local gang named the Russian Kings. The Russian Kings were known for hit and runs, but specialized in hand to hand fighting. Which in the case the Red Blades would have lost.

The person who had committed the murder was named Shari. She was second in command in her gang and Ivy had fought her many times (each time without a new winner, it was always a tie). But Shari had a reputation for being merciless.

On the night of the revenge, Ivy had made special arrangements so that she could be the one to personally murder Shari. And she did.

It started at five and had ended at five ten. A quick and painless death.

And then it was done. Everybody went home as if nothing had ever happened. Actually, they hadn't ever even spoken of the event after that night.

All of this passed through her mind in less than a second. Suddenly Ivy knew why the voice was here. She knew why it held such anger. And she knew why she needed to be punished.

"Shari?" Ivy asked knowing that the voice that came next would sound like the girl that she murdered.

"Oh, so know you remember me." The voice said even closer now. But Ivy did not and could not see her because in fact, Shari was now a ghost.

"Do you need to tell me something?" Shari asked, clearly indicating that there was definitely something that Ivy needed to say.

Ivy prepared herself to say ' I'm sorry'. But never got to because as soon as she said, "I'm…" she was cut off.

An immediate amount of pain shot through Ivy's neck and shot red hot anger down to her back and all the way to her legs.

Her neck had been snapped and she knew it. But she had no power to even stop herself from tumbling to the ground in a broken heap.

Ivy could feel herself start to lose grip on the world. Everything was spinning in a colorful haze. The stars that were displayed across the sky outside her window were now a rainbow. Blue, green, but mostly red. Red took up almost all of the sky leaving little space for the others.

I'm dying, she thought vaguely. And then absolutely everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ivy, Ivy? Wake up! Stop screaming!" I hear Cookie shout from the hallway, "You're going to wake up your little brother!" I sit up startled, taking a gulp of stagnant water that had been sitting on my bedside table at least for the last couple days. My alarm clock read 8:47A.M and I nervously lay back down, burying my face in a soft pillow.

This dream won't stop coming, it returns and never goes away. I feel the sudden intense pull to whoever is saying my name, knowing that it is important; and then the pain. It feels so real that sometimes when I wake up, I still feel it. But when I wake up, I don't remember where the pain is or who is calling my name. As if I'm missing half the dream…

Already some of the details were slipping away. Was it my name that the voice was calling or somebody else's? Where was I? All questions that were unanswerable; at least until tonight. "I'm sorry Cookie." I apologized hearing my little brother Ben stirring in his bedroom across the hall. "You better be!" she called over her shoulder in her southern accent.

Cookie was my _somewhat_ grandma. At least she was like one to me, always there. Actually she was always _there, _me and my dad had built a little living space for her in the basement after my mom died… she had sort of become the lady of the house. You see though, she wasn't actually my mothers mother; just a very close friend to _her_ mothers that had stuck around to watch me and my brothers grow up.

_Waa, waa, waa, waa _Ben cried while hiccupping. I tiredly crawled out of bed stretching my legs and back. First left leg, then the right and then my back; just out of habit.

"Ivy woke you up. Don't look at me like that. It was Ivy." Cookie declared talking to Ben, even though he was little more than three years old. I took another sip of the old water and staggered out into the hall.

My older brother Parker walked out from his bedroom, his shiny black hair still ruffled and choppy on his forehead. "Hey sis." He said crossing over the grape juice stained carpet in between our rooms. He came over and gave me a huge hug, practically squeezing the breath out of me. Parker and I were extremely close, especially since he had been there to comfort me when mom died. When dad was lost in depression, Parker had been the one who hugged me and wiped the tears off my face when the news became too much to hold. She had died three years ago when I was thirteen. Parker had been fourteen, yet he had acted as if he had known completely how everything worked, and how everything should be. "Hey Parker. Did you sleep well?" I answered, letting go of him so that I could look at his face. "Yeah. I think, I don't really remember though; you know I was sleeping." He said, amusement twinkling in his amber eyes.

"Ha-ha." I laughed and then said, "I'll race you to breakfast! There is only one blueberry muffin left!"

"Don't even try!" He said, already springing down the stairs with his long lanky legs.

"Not fair!" I called following him down the steep steps as quickly as I could.

He reached the bottom long before I got there, and stood in the pantry grabbing the last muffin.

"Oh you…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me. His hand reached for it and brought it out into the kitchen, placing it carefully on the South Carolina Granite that was littered with empty packages and other types of trash.

I shook my head playfully when he cast a glance in my direction. "Here," He handed me half the muffin.

"Thanks." I said turning around to the cupboards to pick a glass for both me and Parker. Swiftly jumping over the island in the middle of our kitchen, I reached the fridge and pulled it open. I grabbed the orange juice and poured it in to both of the clear glasses.

"Here_ you_ go." I said handing him the cup of juice and then sitting down at the old mahogany table. "How did you sleep?"

"Not good." He answered taking a bite of his half of the muffin.

"Why? You usually sleep well,"

"Not last night. I couldn't wake up soon enough."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know… I don't think you would want to know either." The easygoing atmosphere disappeared leaving an extremely serious one in its place. Little did I not tell him something because it would hurt him; he did the same in return. Truth only made you stronger; cringing away from it would make you weak.

"Really, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do," I urged him, "I'll tell you what happened in mine."

"Fine," He gave in, "I was running through the woods. I could feel that something was chasing me, but I wasn't sure. It felt like I kept running and running until I could run no more. My mouth was dry and my head was beating intensely. So I turned around…"  
"Keep going." I said. He looked on the verge of tears and it was hard to make him continue, but I needed to know so that I could help _him_.

"Okay… mom was there." All of the air rushed out of my lungs. I could feel a tear trickle down the side of my pale face, leaving trails of shiny streaks.

"What?" I whispered, leaning over and laying my head on the table. "What do you mean? Mom is… dead." Suddenly all of my appetite was gone and I just played with the muffin in front of me, trying to block the memories of my mother. But they came surging back and I was unable to stop the images from forming in my head.

We were on the tallest hill in my community, Cabin Hill. My mother held her telescope out to me offering a look at the meteor shower that was raining across the sky. I nodded my head and she laid it in front of me. I was careful not to knock it down and I peeked through the tiny hole. A whole new world opened up to me. Stars, constellations, planets, galaxies and more crowded the sky. I even saw a stray shooting star jet across the sky, its tail leaving a trail of blue in its wake.

Then the scene changed. Now we were back at home. She was sitting on my bed while I was tucked deep underneath. It looked as if I was asleep, my eyelids fluttering every once in a while. My mother sang Amazing Grace to me, gently stroking my back. When my breathing slowed down to a regular sleeping pattern, she left closing the door behind her lightly. But not before she whispered, "I love you," In my ear.

Even though I was asleep in the vision, I could still feel the change in it and the real world. The floor began to spin and the bed twirled with great speed, until it felt like I was flying.

"Ivy! Wake up!" Parker yelled holding my head in his lap, frequently tapping my forehead with the palm of his hand as if to check if I had a fever.

I opened my eyes, surveying the situation. Cookie stood right behind Parker, shaking her head from side to side as if to say, 'not again'. Ben was in her hands, cocking his own small head to the side. And Parker sat straight ahead of me, a petrified look on his face. When he saw me open my eyes he lunged towards me, holding out his arms. He quickly grasp me in his strong hold and didn't let go for a couple of minutes. Slowly he realized me, yet, still he longed for comfort of my body next to his. And I did too. But I needed to be alone. What just happened? And most important, why? I had had these visions before but that was right after she had died, and the wound of her death on me was still open and ready to sting. Now, three years later, you would think that they would have stopped. But of course, nothing normal ever happened in the Lynn household.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran up the stairs, careful not to trip on any of the wooden steps. My eyes were swollen with tears. My heart felt like it could burst at any moment, and explode into tiny pieces.

Quickly I pulled open my old mahogany door and slid into me bedroom. Jumping onto my still unmade bed, I crawled under the light flannel sheets and hid. Right after my mom had died, I spent hours at a time curled in this position. When I could see nobody, it felt like nobody could see me. And that was what I needed. To be alone, wandering through my thoughts; wishing that I could be in a perfect world. One where mom had never died. One where dad would still be able to get out of bed without looking through the telescope that she had always used. One where I might be able to forget. But it was not that world. Things like that happened to people everyday; it was just unfortunate that it happened to _my_ family this time.

A tear trickled onto my tongue, filling my mouth with the unpleasant taste of salt.

_Knock, knock, knock-ady-knock_, the secret code that me and my brother shared to let the other person know that it was us on the other side of the door, rang.

"Come in." I said, my voice cracking on the _in_.

Parker slipped into my messy room, to find me still in a ball under the sheets. "Ivy?" He whispered, "I knew I shouldn't have told you… it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." I lied, poking my head out from under the comforter.

"Yes, it was. When you went all mumbo jumbo on me I was scared and I couldn't even do anything to help you…"  
"No." I said stronger this time, "It was not your fault. I fell into these weird visions… they were memories of her." The way I said _her_ made it clear that I was talking about mom.

"Oh, I see." Even he drooped at the sound of mom again. Slowly walking over to my bed, he sat down. His weight caused me to shift on the mattress and I was turned against will to face him.

"Oh, you're crying." He said when he saw my tear smothered face. "It's all my fault…"

"No, it's not. Stop saying that." I commanded, looking into his golden gaze steadily. With me still watching him, he slowly laid his back onto the bed, taking half of my pillow. For a few minutes we just sat there, looking at the white ceiling and picturing the perfect world that I wanted to go into.


	4. Chapter 4

We fell asleep.

It was 1:27pm when I actually woke up. Silently getting off the bed, I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cookie was on the phone, she said, "Matt, your daughter passed out. You need to get here." A long silence passed as she was listening to my dad, and then she exclaimed, "Your where? You know that it is not safe… or right, to keep going there!" Another moment passed before she said goodbye, and hung up the phone. Apparently she hadn't heard me coming down from upstairs and jumped when I tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry," I said sliding into the chair beside her. Cookie looked at her hands, and started tangling them together in weird patterns that I had never seen. Finally glancing at me through the corner of her eye, she murmured, "Are you okay?" With a shake of my head, her shoulders straightened and she hastily stood up, pushing the wooden chair under the old table. "Good. You know, me and your brother were worried about you,"

"Yeah, I sort of saw that when Parker was close to tears."  
"Ha, that doesn't happen much, now does it?" She laughed and started washing the dirty dishes that were sitting on the counter. "You know," She said pointing a dirty knife at me, "Your still in you pajamas. Go change." I peeked down at my clothes and sure enough I was still in pj's. "I'll go change." I said already jumping out of my chair. It skid across the room and fell over, making a huge _crack_ noise as it hit. "Sorry." I said and ran over to pick it up. Setting it back down, I printed up the stairs and into my room.

Parker was still snoring on my bed. His legs were sprawled out in the spot where I had previously been, and his head was resting on his arms.

I strolled over to my dresser and pulled a pair of shorts and a matching t-shirt out of a drawer.

"What time is it?" Parker asked groggily, still spread out on my bed. I turned around, surprised to hear his voice.

"What?" I asked, just a habit, "Sorry, it is about 1:20."

"Oh, darn. I need to get going to work."

"Why work? It's Saturday." I replied, zipping my plaid shorts up.

"I was sick Monday, remember?"

I cut in, "How could I forget? _You_ remember I was the one who took you to the doctor, and got you food and all of that junk. Don't forget that."

"Of course," He continued, barley noticing my questioning yet playful tone, "If I don't work today, I wouldn't get the day off before Thanksgiving. Meaning that it would only be you, Cookie, Ben, and dad on the camping trip…" he bowed his head as if to say, 'and you don't want that now, do you?' I nodded my head slightly and he carried on, "And I think you might need me there to keep you out of the sanity that reaches for you. Right?"

"Yeah!" I said, grabbing him and pulling his huge muscular body off of my bed. "You better get going! You don't want to be late!" I practically pushed him out of my room and then I finished dressing.

Running to my bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, which made its home on my dirty white dresser. My long black hair crawled down my back in long curls. It looked like I was wearing a silky black halo on my head, which dropped ringlets around my high cheek boned face that was dabbed with freckles. My eyes shone out from my over-grown bangs, the color of a foggy day. Grey streaks whipped across the pale blue, making for a 'smoky' affect. No one else in my family had ever had these, most of them caressed regular blue eyes. Except for my brother, his were unique too. His golden gaze seemed to leave my grey eyes in the dust. It is almost as if the power of persuasion came with them. If you were ever looked in the eye by him, expect to do what _he _wanted you to do, not what you, yourself, wanted to do.

As my hand reached to grab my toothbrush, I accidently knocked over the glass cup that I would place it into, so that I wouldn't have to lay it on the grimy counter top. It crashed onto the floor and split into tiny shards of clear glass. One, the size of my thumb, dug itself into my foot. And I screeched out in pain.

"Parker!" I yelled, hoping that he had heard the crash and was already running with the broom. "Parker!" I screamed again, this time a bit louder.

"What?" I heard a muffled, yet still rushed, reply by the bedroom door. "What's happening?"

"In here." I hollered back, calmer, "Can you go get the broom? And if you can, get a towel out of my closet. I can't step on the carpet right now."

"What?" He said, walking into the bathroom. As soon as he saw my foot, his mouth dropped into a wide gapping hole. "What happened?"

I glanced at my foot through the corner of my eye and realized that it was bleeding much more rapidly than I could have ever imagined. Looking at it made the pain worse, so I quickly pulled my eyes away and looked at something else. The towel that hung on a little rack looked dirty. In the back of my mind, a thought that I really needed to wash it.

"Can you just get me a bandage please?" I was loosing patience, and I could feel my voice rising due to the pain radiating inside my foot. Parker looked shocked from the urgency and took off in the doors direction, already yelling, "Cookie, get the gauze!"

"What are you talkin' about, Parker? You need to hush, you're going to wake somebody in China up!"

"Cookie!" He yelled trying to make her listen to him, "Ivy would like to have the gauze, she cut her foot." I heard a loud gasp and then a slamming cupboard. Followed by a racket, most likely made by Cookie, of footsteps that led their way up the stairs.

She reached the bedroom in no time carrying the white fluffy material in her hands.

"Oh, you need more than this," she pointed at the gauze, and then continued, "stitches. I think that you need stitches."

The gash seemed to be widening with every second, loosing grip on the flesh behind it. "Okay," I nodded my head, "But before, we need to try to stop the blood loss. I'll get it all over the carpet if I go out like this." This time Cookie nodded _her_ head and she took the cloth and pressed down. I screamed.

"Hush child." She chided me inflicting more pressure onto my foot. Ahhh! I screeched in my head.

Tears swelled in my eyes long before she let go. By then, most of the blood had been soaked up and I could now walk out of my room and towards the car.


End file.
